Silent Melody
by Destiny Aitsuji
Summary: Armeria has a life threatening disease that would kill her.  The pirates face extermination.  Luce struggles to keep both his crew and his love alive but when he has to chose between the two what will he do? Pls R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Silent Melody**

It's the start of a new fan fiction and I'm glad that you have chosen to read it. Please do feedback and enjoy the story. ~Destiny Aitsuji.

**Chapter 1**

"Scar, what do you like about me?" Armeria asked.

The Grim Reaper tattooed pirate turned to look at her and thought for a while. Armeria's heart pounded in her ears and a tinge of pink touched her cheeks. The pirate drank in the adorable image of his love and replied her "Your voice."

It was true that Armeria had a voice like no other and only Luce himself could truly appreciate her songs. She sings only for him, the nightingale of his childhood, his true love and his siren, all the same girl.

Scar's envious crew watched the couple silently as the golden orb dipped below the horizon, casting a shadow over the vast skies.

Night descended upon them and snitches of songs from drunken sea dogs were heard from the lower deck. Their captain stood in the darkness alone, steering the ship. He heard the singing of the crew's only lass and smiled to himself. If there was one thing on the ship that Armeria could do right, it would be to entertain the crew and keep them happy so that a mutiny would not occur.

Though Luce does not usually treat his men badly and flog them, he could be a ruthless captain when in a foul mood. The crew knew him well enough. That, however, was in the past. When Armeria came aboard, things started to change.

After a tiring day in the scorching sun, the crew had been worn out. To lighten the burden of his crew, Luce had offered to be the one on night watch. Doc, claimed that he had insomnia, stayed up with Luce.

Armeria was up till late for she was busy with the dishes and preparations for the next morning's breakfast. She had been very angry with the mice on board lately for they had been chewing holes in the food supplies.

Storming up the stairs, the wooden boards creaked as she passed. Making no effort to disguise her footsteps, Armeria went in search of Luce and found him right away.

Luce was talking to Doc and discussing things in a low voice but went silent upon seeing Armeria. Doc puffed his pipe and looked nonchalant. Clearly these guys were hiding something from Armeria. It's already been a year since Armeria joined the ship but the guys still treat her like she's not part of the crew. Armeria was tired of how Luce was overprotective of her safety and thinking that she was incapable of handling matters. Still, all these infuriating matters melt away when Luce spoke.

"Come here Alto."

Grudgingly, Armeria walked to him. His almighty captain tone puts her off. Still, she had to obey him. Captain's orders must always be obeyed and there are no exceptions.

Once she had come up the deck, Luce handed the steering wheel to her and Armeria looked blankly at him. Doc exchanged a glance with Armeria and winked at her before yawning and heading back to his cabin.

Armeria took the wheel and was unsure how to steer it so she just held it straight. Still puzzled as to why Luce did this, she wanted to ask him a question when he came from behind her and guided her.

The waters were calm and the stars shone brightly in the sky that night though there was no moon. The couple stayed silent in that position for a long time, enjoying the company of each other. Armeria's anger slowly subsided. Luce towered over her easily for she was of petite build. Sneaky arms made their way around Armeria's tiny waist and caressed her. His head rested on her shoulder and Armeria's heart raced. Blood rushed to her cheeks and she became rigid. Luce had felt her stiffen but decided to play with her a little longer. He tightened his hold around her and she gasped "Captain!" Luce chuckled "Just kidding. It's late, go to sleep."

Armeria then bid her beloved captain goodnight and went off. Once he was certain Armeria had slept, he came out of the hiding place. "So, what are you thinking of?"

The young captain Scar starred at the old captain and sighed heavily. The wizened man blew out smoke from the opium pipe. He bent over the side of the ship and advised the youth, "Go easy on her. She's just a child. If you want to make an honest woman out of her, then wait. She's turning sixteen in only a few more months."

"That's not it." Doc looked at his apprentice. "I intend to marry her properly as soon as possible but I'm afraid I won't get that chance."

"Why not?" asked Doc.

Luce turned to him and recounted how he had found out about Armeria's precarious condition. According to Luce, Armeria had an incurable disease that shortened her lifespan. She might not live pass the age of twenty and this disease made Armeria lose her senses one by one until she lose her control of her body and finally fall into the hands of death.

Luce had overheard the troupe master discussing to sell Armeria off to a brothel to make some money as they knew she was destined to die young. Luce then felt pity for her when she sang with such a melodious voice at his uncle's manor. Her voice captivated his heart almost instantly and it was hard to believe that she was dying. He had wanted to run away form the manor with her and take her someplace where she would be happier. He wanted to hear her sing for him out of joy and perhaps make her feel loved.

The raid of the pirates had totally altered the course of his life and Luce decided it would somehow be best for Armeria to live her life freely. He told her to run but she still insisted to come along. He never thought that Armeria would one day find him on the ship and give him a second chance to love.

Armeria had always been a stubborn child and though it was not too surprising to see her turn up again. What really surprised him was the change in her eyes. They were no longer the eyes of an innocent child but the eyes of a fighter. The fiery pupils glowed with unexplained anger and Luce did not understand what had changed her so much. Eight years was indeed a long time.

Doc listened with interest and held his questions to the end. There were some things that he already knew before even Luce shared anything with him. Still, he found that it was not necessary to tell Luce anything. He was stressed up enough already with problems of his own. The crew had been low in morale lately and mainly due to the news of Admiral Reid's massive pirate crackdown.

The old man had pondered much on this provoking matter lately and roughly had an idea about how to go about handling this but he wasn't too sure of how his young apprentice would take it. After all it did concern the life of his siren.

The two men went about discussing important matters with regards to the ocean's unrest and left this topic behind. Then, Doc yawned. Luce told him "You should really go get some rest. Your old bones need it." Doc couldn't agree more.

Just as he was about to walk off, Luce called after him "Doc," and the old fellow stopped. Luce asked "What would you do if you were in my situation?" Initially Doc had thought he was referring to the crew but when he saw the look in Luce's eyes, he understood it was about Armeria.

"I'll find a cure." With that he retired and left Luce alone to his thinking.

Meanwhile, Armeria had heard every single word of their conversation throughout the night. So they knew about it all along. That's why Luce and Doc especially had been so gentle with her. Silently she went back to bed and drifted off into a dreamless slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Armeria woke up the next morning feeling extremely tired but did not let it show for fear of incurring Scar and Doc's suspicions of her eavesdropping. She did her preparations for the morning dutifully. The crew seemed unusually lively and in good spirits today.

First mate had offered to relief Luce from his night duties. Luce was grateful for that. He was exhausted and needed rest. First mate steered the ship till dawn. Luce still slept on till the sun was hanging up high in the sky.

Doc was up early though he hardly slept. Surprisingly, he did not feel as tired as he thought he would have been. Blade was polishing his sword as usual. Second mate was untangling the knots in the rope and grumbling about how he hated these jobs. Armeria as usual tried to find something to do. Doc realized that she was somehow distracted by something but kept his thoughts to himself.

Luce woke up at noon and was looking disheveled. None of the pirates seemed to mind though. They had always thought Luce was too prim and proper to be a pirate. "Morning captain," Blade greeted. Luce nodded. He looked around and asked for first mate together with Doc. "Be in my cabin in five," he told them before getting the necessary preparations ready. There were important matters at hand that he needed to see to immediately.

"Yes captain, you called for us," first mate said. Luce paused. "I did?" Then after a while he said "Yes I did. I called for you two." Doc and first mate exchanged worried glances. Luce reassured them he was fine and started to discuss on Reid's pirate hunt that had been bugging him. Both the crew members could see that there was something else that was bothering their captain but kept their thoughts to themselves.

Once Luce was done addressing the issue, he asked for their opinions. First mate thought that they should just proceed on with their activities but do it in the southern seas. Doc disagreed. He thought that the safety of the crew came first and they should lie low in the meantime perhaps somewhere in port Fleur.

Luce considered both their suggestions and a deep frown creased his face. As much as he would like to continue with his pirating activities, the safety of the crew cannot be sacrificed. He would lie low for a while but he did not want the crew to get too complacent either. Port Fleur is definitely the last place he wanted to bring the crew. They might find it a little too comfortable and decide to settle down. No, it was too risky. Luce could not afford to lose any of his crew members. All of them were valuable and irreplaceable.

The thought struck him like a bolt of lightning. Irreplaceable… what was he going to do about Armeria? His heart ached at the depressing thought and he forced himself to move away from it. Clenching his fist to keep his emotion in check, Luce dismissed the two trusted members. Before first mate left, he asked "Are you fine, captain?" Luce nodded briefly and replied "I'm alright." First mate did not seem convinced. He told Luce "Okay. But if you need anything or just someone to talk to you look for me. Don't keep things bottled up inside of you man."

Luce smiled, a little relaxed now. He nodded and waved for first mate to leave. Barbarnas had been his friend when he was still in the clutches of his tyrannical uncle. They met at his uncle's gala and hit off instantly. Barbarnas was son of a rich African slave trader and he hated his father. When he heard his friend Luce was a pirate, he grabbed this opportunity to join Luce and sailed away.

Thinking back on those good times brings a small comfort to Luce. Those were the days when the two friends would talk about anything under the sun. What happened then? When did they stop? Luce felt a pang of sadness when he recalled the carefree days where responsibilities of a captain did not stand in their friendship. He sighed.

Outside, Armeria helped second mate to untangle the knots in the rope. While her fingers worked, her mind wondered. "What am I going to do now?" Armeria asked herself. Now that the cat is out of the bag, how was she going to tackle this situation? "If only I hadn't board this ship." She told herself. Blade watched her fumbling with the ropes and scolded "Wrong! Wrong! You're doing it all wrong. It's this way and not that. You're just making matters worse." Armeria's tears came down silently as she apologized and excused herself.

Blade saw her cry and wanted to apologize but Armeria was already running to the dinning. "What's going on?" Luce questioned. Blade looked on guiltily and reluctantly explained what he did. Instead of receiving the punishment he was expecting, Blade was forgiven and Luce just walked away.

"What's with the captain?" one crew member, Joe, asked Doc. Doc shrugged and threw him a question "Do you reckon the captain's breathed in too much salt?" Then the old man walked away puffing his tobacco, leaving Joe scratching his bowler hat. Playing dumb is what Doc is most apt at. No one on board this ship could beat him to it. It was due to the years of experiences he had and the number of close shaves with death that taught him how to lie and play dumb that saved his skin.

First mate was an observer and he observed how Luce and Armeria behaved. He also observed Doc and suspected that somehow the old man knew something. He kept casting side glances at the old man which made the old man jittery. First mate kept keeping a hawk like watch on Doc and the latter grumbled about invading personal space. First mate let that pass. He was more concerned about the relationship of his friend and his friend's girlfriend. Unfortunately, after a whole day of observance, first mate came to square one with no conclusion. Sighing, he scratched his head and sighed heavily.

He took on drinking to get his mind on the provoking matter but somehow the matter wouldn't stop bugging him. Surely his mind would give him a break; he had been working since morning and was tired. Sometimes he wondered why he actually bothered to stick his nose in other people's businesses. "Barbarnas, Barbarnas, why do you always find yourself trouble? Why couldn't you just stay out of other people's business for once, especially your good friend's? You just had to create problem for yourself didn't you?" first mate thought silently. Then sullenly, he swung a bottle of rum and took a long pull.

From a corner, Armeria peeked at her love and all the crew members. Luce looked unusually solemn and Doc was different. First mate was drinking heavily as if he was trying to drink of his troubles. It seems like first mate somehow got the wind pf things. "This is bad. If the crew finds out abut this, there will be mayhem. Perhaps it is better that I leave. I'm sorry everyone. I'm so sorry Luce." Armeria thought silently. Tears welled up in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Captain!" a flustered crewmate came running up to Luce. "What is it," he demanded, annoyed that he was interrupted while plotting the course to West Africa.

The poor sea dog exclaimed "Alto, she did it again." At the mention of Alto, Luce's senses perked up. What did that idiot do this time?

Somewhere out at sea Armeria shivered for the night was cold. The waves were very choppy and it made the condition worse for Alto. "I'm sorry Luce," she whispered "I can't die on you." With this planted deeply in her mind, Armeria steeled herself and endured the cruel weather.

Morning came uneasily as the crew shuffled about doing what was necessary and watched their captain's gaunt face with sunken eye sockets. He had been up all night and fretted over the disappearance of his nightingale. Nobody, not even first mate or Doc, could get the captain to eat of rest. The queer behavior of the captain shook the morale of the entire crew. Rumors were flying around that Davy Jones's prophecy has come true and that he sent his daughter, a siren, to bring the downfall of this ship along with their captain.

First mate had trouble for the first time keeping his crew in check and he was aware together with Doc the risk of a mutiny on board for the first time in many years. Both of them had to keep their cool and hope that the captain would somehow come to his senses before all hell breaks lose on board. As for Armeria, none of the pirates knew of her whereabouts. However, there were people from the Royal Navy who knew.

A few days lapse and still no sign of any improvement in the situation on deck. It was now in dire conditions and if a mutiny broke out, it would be expected. The crew was now divided into two. One still sided with Armeria and the captain while the other side thought the captain was incapable. Tension was high in the air and it seems like the beginning of all their troubles.

For days while the crew faced their crisis, Armeria faced her fate. She had run out of supplies and her miserable survival relies on her luck. The small boat was tossed around in the vast ocean as if it were no more than a miniature toy. Never did Armeria once feel as helpless as she is now. It seemed forever that she faced endless stretches of sea.

"Commander, I spot a lone boat drifting southwest of our ship," a rookie sailor reported. Reid lowered his telescope and ordered "Bring it in."

Armeria was on the verge of death and when all hope seems lost she whispered a prayer hoping that somehow she will survive. Not long after she passed out, the navy spotted her and rescued her. The only person who recognized her was Reid. He had seen her previously and was baffled by her running away. What did Luce know about this? Nevertheless, he spoke nothing of this to his subordinates except to ensure that Armeria's needs are seen to.

"Luce…" Armeria murmured in her unconscious state. Reid, who happened to be passing by, felt something gnawing in him. A sense of envy for that pirate set his mind to go wild. Never had he imagined a guy like him to treasure a single girl so much. She was plain looking and he did not know why his friend stooped so low and developed taste for girls like her. However, it seems that he has been the fool. He now understood why Luce chose this girl and treasured her so for he found her charm that he too fell prey for. Her innocence was enough for any man to go crazy and go to great lengths just to devour it. Reid was no exception and Luce happened to be the lucky bastard this robin decided to satisfy.

He walked out with a dark shade across his face. "Commander?" the startled rookie asked. Reid ignored the fool and walked away leaving the poor guy puzzled. The, he took a look at Armeria and shrugged then too walked away.

Meanwhile, Luce had his brows furrowed and his eyes closed. His body was weakening but his will never wavering. It was night and Luce had not taken notice of it. His only concern was about the safety of his siren. Why would she leave so abruptly? The last time she did this was because he said something that made her pissed but seriously, what did he do this time to make her leave. First mate came up to him and handed him a mug of rum.

He looked at his friend who stared blankly. "To cure a broken heart," he said. Luce took it numbly, not even sure what to do. First mate sat down beside him and deliberately sighed. Luce laughed bitterly.

"I have a wife back home," first mate said. "Her name was Ohime. We fell apart soon after she got pregnant and I never got to know the name of my son." Luce numbly nodded. Then the two men sat in silence under the stars.

"Did you know why she left?" Luce asked. Barbarnas shrugged and told his heart broken friend "No, I never knew. She never told me. Women are funny creatures; I know that it was not your doing that made Alto go. She went off her own free will." Luce shut his eyes and wept silently with Barbarnas, a silent comfort beside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_ "Luce…" Armeria whispered as she saw him vaguely walking towards her. "Why?" he asked "Why did you leave? Why have you betrayed our promise? Did we not agree to be together forever?" Luce's silk like voice penetrated deep into Armeria's conscience and haunted her indefinitely._

_ "Why?" Luce's voice continued to echo. "Why, Armeria?" he asked and Armeria shut her eyes. She knew he was right. They had made a pact and she was the one to betray it. "I'm sorry Luce, I didn't mean to," she apologized but Luce did not accept it._

_ "You love me," he said. "Why are you doing this to me? You were the one who came back to me giving me hope and now, you are the one to be taking my heart away with you." Terror reached deep in Armeria as Luce embrace became tighter and tighter till she could barely breathe._

Armeria awoke with a silent scream and found herself suffocating underneath the sheets that stifled her breath. Quickly she tore through the massive sheets and hit the cool yet musty air. When senses returned to her, she studied the new surroundings. Surely this was not heaven. For some reason unknown to her, Armeria found this place very familiar and comforting.

Jolting, Armeria suddenly remembered that she was suppose to run away form the ship. "The ship…" she thought and realization that she was on board one dawned on her. "It can't be!" she cried as she flew down the deck only to see navy instead of pirates.

"You are awake," said a voice behind her. This was the very voice that Armeria dreaded and expected to hear last. Slowly, Armeria turned around reluctantly to see the dark haired navy officer who held her hostage not once, but twice.

"What do you want," she demanded in a half quavering voice unlike her.

The commander merely chuckled at her adorableness. The way she tried to put on a tough front was simply irresistible and her stubborn nature lured him towards her even more. The quavering voice contrasted the harsh words so much that Reid could not help but wonder if Luce had anything to play a part in her character.

Armeria got annoyed by that chuckle and clenched her fist. She threw out a punch that Reid swiftly avoided, adding on to Armeria's hatred for the later.

"My my, what a ferocious girl this is," Reid teased and to his immense satisfaction, Armeria actually blushed.

She knew that the man was deliberately trying to provoke her but there was absolutely nothing she could do for one, she was a lass. Secondly, they were all navy and she was a pirate. Throwing tantrums and childish whims on board was not something Armeria often did unless it involved jerks. This naval officer was not a jerk. He was one hell of a son of a bitch. Armeria hated him ever since their first encounter. She had the gift of seeking talents and appreciating people. This man looked good on the outside but he can never hold a candle to Luce.

True, Luce had many women surrounding him but the only woman Luce could never let go was her. Armeria knew this much. Reid on the other hand was a rotten man. He did not frequent brothels but he often harbored dirty thoughts and ill intentions. He was downright despicable even if he did not show it and Armeria despised him. She wondered if that was the reason why Luce left him and become a pirate.

The mocking face reminded Armeria of someone who she had encountered with in the past. An idea came to her. "Commander," she began "where are we headed to?" Reid smirked and replied "To the Cape of Good Hope my lady."

Armeria shuddered at his false politeness. She remembered the stories doc told about the Cape of Good Hope and wondered what would happen if all of it were not myths at all.

Meanwhile, Luce was busy plotting a course in secret to the Cape of Good Hope. There was an old friend there that Luce knew and he wanted to seek his help. The man he was looking for was an infamous witch doctor called Kwonabe and Luce had once saved him. Kwonabe was heavily indebted to Luce and the two became good friends. Every now and then when Luce required help, Kwonabe would always be there. The only other person who knew of him was Armeria for Luce had once told her about him.

The moon was high and Luce worked in the dim candle light. The only person on night duty that night was Blade and he had no interest in being a busybody. If there were anyone that Luce would ask for help to help him escape, it would have to be Blade as well for he knew Blade was ,though unfriendly, loyal.

Armeria prayed silently for a miracle to happen that night. She prayed to Kwonabe for help and silently hoped that the navy would meet with some kind of trouble that would give her a chance to escape the ship. Before she retired, she asked for Luce's forgiveness. The moon was in its three quarter state and this meant that Armeria had only seven more full moon cycles to live.

Back on deck, a rookie sailor reported to Reid "She's praying sir, nothing out of the ordinary." "Praying huh? What a pious child." Reid mused. "I'm sorry sir?" the rookie asked, baffled. "Good job," he told the puzzled rookie "I'll make sure you get promoted." "Thank you sir!" the happy rookie exclaimed and shuffled off. Reid became clouded with thoughts after that. Clearly he had his doubts about Armeria. How could she be so calm amongst a bunch of navy? She was definitely up to something and moreover, why did she leave Luce in the fist place? The girl looked innocent enough but like all female species, they are all poisonous. The more colorful they are, the more toxic they are. Armeria had to be a rare species of cobra then, plain looking but very deadly all the same. Luce happened to be a lucky guy for she was loyal to him. And that was exactly what Reid despised about him.

For some reason, Luce was always the center of attention, Reid, always his pathetic shadow. This time he decided, not anymore. It was going to be a showdown between the two alpha breed. Armeria was the prize that the winner gets to keep and the other would have to die. This is going to be the most interesting pirate hunt in the entire history and Reid was prepared to write his name as a legacy. Luce was going down.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Midnight, the sea was dangerously still. Luce was on high alert. It was new moon and it meant lesser light to travel with in the black ocean. True, darkness did frighten Luce but not as much as the unpredictable waters and the dangers that lurk beneath it. It was time to escape and find Kwonabe.

Blade was out on deck. Luce waited gritting his teeth in anticipation. Would it be all over before anything could take off? How would Barbarnas and Doc take this? When he returned or if he returned, would the crew still accept him as their captain? Shuffling at the door brought Luce to red alert. "It's all ready, captain," Blade whispered and Luce loosened his breath. Getting on board a pirate's ship was no more than a child's feat. However, getting off one was going to be tough.

The navy was in high spirits tonight for they had just captured another poor pirate's ship and are now heading for the port at the Cape of Good Hope. Armeria felt a pang of regret for not being strong enough to help these poor souls. Does being a pirate make them eternal sinners that they must be treated with no dignity? Only occasionally did she give them apologetic glances.

Reid the hated had made her dress in navy uniform. She was stripped without mercy by the Queen's dogs in front of the entire crew on board and changed into these without her approval. However, Armeria was able to take all these without breaking down only through hope and selfish believes that somehow she would be saved by death.

The midnight on board tonight was unusually noisy with merrymakings of navy mongrels. The pirates were locked in the prison that was in the lowest deck. Armeria could not help but feel wronged when they spat at her. Surely there must be a way out of this. Her mind flooded with past memories.

"_She's not going to live more than sixteen. It's no use. Why don't we just sell her away to work in those sex houses? Keeping her here with us is not going to be any good. In the end she'll just die."_

"_Surely not! This girl looks healthy enough to live till sixty to me. Besides, she has such a lovely voice. It would be a pity to give her away to the brothels to be destroyed. Why not send her to Judas. She can work for him as a singer. His traveling music troupe requires a vocalist ever since the last one died. She would be better off there. Yes, I say let's just do this."_

"_Judas, here is the girl whom we were talking about."_

"_Well, what's your name little girl?"_

"_Armeria, sir, my parents died when I was little. I live with my aunty and uncle ever since then."_

"_Well, Armeria, I heard you are a good singer. Could you please sing for me?"_

…

"_That was most wonderful Armeria. From today onwards you will be our new singer. Welcome to the _Tribute_. Glad to have you with us."_

Looking towards they night sky, Armeria silently prayed for a chance to escape. Going back to bed, she sighed and spoke "I'm sorry Luce," and in her heart added "it's better this way. I love you."

Somewhere from the shadows, Reid frowned. This was going to more difficult than it proved. Armeria was not warming up to him and she still pins for Luce that jerk. "What must I do to make her mine?"

Crying herself to sleep, Armeria thought about the signs of her approaching death. Only six more full moon cycles now before she finally shuts her eyes for good. Still, there is an unexplained emotion, a desperate call for living, a desperate struggle to hold onto love. The love she has for Luce.

Somewhere far away, Kwonabe felt a calling. "Come, Chikta," he said. "It is time." The youth followed and obeyed. "Yes, master."

It was the forth hour in the morning when the wind started to change direction. The navy soldier on board was still drinking and did not see the ominous signs of a storm approaching. By the time he realized, it was already too late. The ship headed straight for the storm.

Meanwhile, Kwonabe was murmuring strings of ancient African tongue. Chikta watched his master tremble and dance around the green fire in a frenzied manner. Sprinkling powder into the ember flames, it changed to blue before sizzling back to the comfortable red color.

Kwonabe's pupils were now dilated and his bony hands grabbed the human bone spear and the animal skulls on it jangled with every syllabus Kwonabe pronounced. Chikta now joined in with the chanting and the two voices became entwined. Soaring through the night strongly, both the combined power of master and pupil brought forth the power of ancient shaman magic. Their bodies shook violently as if they had been possessed by terrible spirits.

As they shook, the ship shook violently and was tossed form side to side. Luce, in his small life boat, battled against the merciless storm and struggled to keep afloat despite the surging waves threatening to blurry him under the watery grave.

Mist was so thick that visibility was zero. The battered navy ship limped to Port Royal. The storm had caused them to go off course and swept them back to England. None of the soldiers were in the mood to talk for their captain was in a bad mood. Armeria had not only disappeared but also all the pirates they captured. Reid said that Armeria that bitch was definitely behind all this and he even whipped a rookie on the pretext of not watching the prisoners properly even when he was not the one on duty that night.

Luce found himself awake in his small boat that had floated near shore. Instinct at the sight of land made him row towards it.

"I see you're finally awake," Kwonabe commented and Armeria awoke with a start.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You were found on the shore by Chikta. You don't seem to be a navy soldier are you?"

Armeria kept silent which Kwonabe laughed. Then he said something that made her very surprised. "Hello Armeria."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"How did you know my name?"

Kwonabe laughed and introduced "Call me Kwonabe. Luce has told me much about you."

Armeria was a little startled at the sudden meeting with Kwonabe. He was much different from what she had thought. Her idealized version of Kwonabe had been an old scrawny man with long white beard sweeping the floor, wearing nothing but animal furs and animal accessories. Instead, Kwonabe was a well built man with graying hair that was cropped short and wore normal shirt with khaki Bermudas.

As if Kwonabe read her mind, he told her "Not all of us are that primitive. Ever since the Western influence, we have become modernized."

At this, Armeria blushed.

Meanwhile, Chikta went down to the cave by the coast on Kwonabe's instruction 'to meet an old friend'. Luce headed for the dark entrance and recognized Chikta immediately. Chikta was overjoyed to see him too as it had been a long time they had seen each other since Luce parted.

Chikta helped Luce hide his boat and led him through the labyrinth of tunnels underground the cave. When they hit the surface, Luce saw that familiar hut and was once overcome by a sense of nostalgia. The first time he saw the hut was when Kwonabe accepted him as a friend. That was more than five years ago when he was learning to be a captain. The British scum of society held a purge for the African witch doctors and Kwonabe was nearly killed in the massacre.

Doc had been here for he was on a mission to exterminate a fellow pirate rival for having the nerve to steal his loot. It was by coincidence (even though Kwonabe claimed it all to be part of the God's great plan) that Luce met Kwonabe and Chikta. Chikta was carrying his injured master who was close to death from excessive bleeding. Luce had sought refuge in that cave and waited for the British soldiers to leave before carrying Kwonabe back to the ship and letting Doc treat him.

They had become friends and that was the time when Doc decided that Luce was ready to take over ass Captain scar the second generation. After that time, Luce never went back to the Cape of Good Hope nor spoke about this incident to anyone except for Armeria.

Now, he was standing on this soil again but his heart not filled with the intention of rejoicing the meeting of a good friend. It was a heart full of burden and he came with a request, a plea for help and this was something Luce rarely does. Being an orphan, he learnt to never trust anyone except himself and did things alone. Now, it was beyond his means to settle this problem. He had tried to save Armeria and protect her in any way he could but in the end she was just going to leave him like everybody else and this was something Luce did not want to face.

Kwonabe felt Luce's presence and smiled to himself. Armeria had just finished her tale about her little adventure and some self introductory. All the 'chess pieces' are now present and the time to start was right. The main players are now here and fate had decided to present them in Kwonabe's honor.

Luce stepped in the little hut and his eyes found Armeria's. The lovers locked their eyes and time seemed to freeze. It seemed awkward for any words to be spoken and it was clear that they wanted very much to say so many things but no words could explain them.

Finally, Armeria pulled her gaze away from Luce painfully. Her heart bled like Luce's but neither of them allowed it to show on their faces. Armeria pained by the thought of having to die and leaving Luce behind on his own. Luce pained by the silence of his nightingale.

Chikta watched his friend intently as Luce behaved unusually composed. Kwonabe was observing the behavior of the couple and decided on which course of action he should take.

The four sat in a tight circle with Luce across Armeria and Kwonabe across Chikta. Kwonabe then begin telling a story about the blessed.

"Some people are born as masters, others as servants. Some destined to rule the world and others to follow him. However, very rare there are who were born a shining star. He or she appears only very seldom and only one at any point of time. So far, there are two of whom we all know of and they both are great indeed. The bringer of hope must suffer while he or she brings salvation. He or she must die alone when everyone else is not. And only he or she can chose to walk this path that many cannot walk. It is a calling and not all who wish to take this path may do so. Those who want to but are frail die before they start. Those who are strong but cowardly may never start. Those who have what it takes but are tainted by the dark cannot carry out his or her true duty and therefore only one will walk this path."

"So who is this one of which you speak so great of?" Luce asked.

At this, Kwonabe smiled. "Ah, this, my friend you should have heard of her before. She is Mother Josephine Bakhita a great warrior of the light and a true walking hope. Let's not talk about Jesus for he was the Son of God. Let us not speak of any of the messiahs. Bakhita meant _Lucky _and so she was."

Luce went silent again and thought. Finally, Armeria spoke in the presence of Luce "Why are you telling us all this?"

"Because my master sees that you may be the walking hope," Chikta answered and both Luce and Armeria stared at him. Kwonabe became serious again "This is quite true my friend," he told Luce who gave him a dubious look. "It is not a matter to be laughed about!" he told Armeria of sharply.

Armeria continued to laugh bitterly. "Is there really hope, master, even when I am about to die in six and a half moon's time."

Luce felt his heart stop at this shocking news. What did she meant? He looked at Armeria but she avoided his burning gaze. Six and a half moon was way too short for them. He wanted to be with her forever. What was wrong?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

That night, the night seemed deathly quiet to Luce even though the crickets chirped. His eyes were wide open but seeing nothing in particular. "Six and a half moons…" he thought and then nothing else appeared for a long time except for the soft breathing of Armeria next to him.

"The time is too short," Luce choked back his tears as he faced the harsh reality. Why had she not told him before? The crickets now seemed to fade away as sleep overcame the burdened pirate.

Not too far away was Reid, plotting his course back from Africa where the wind blew him off course and he lost Armeria. Now instead of using Armeria to catch Luce and his merry gang and make her his wife, he had to return to the Queen with disgrace and empty handed. The navy soldiers had not spoken aloud and instead whispered their thoughts behind their captain's back. Reid was aware of their gossips but what was the use of stopping them when things are not going to improve?

Right now the only thing he needed to do was to look for a certain man who could help him. His name was Bianca.

Luce watched the navy soldiers and their gloomy faces leave the land and back to sea. Relief washed across his face. Reid had not noticed anything yet; which was good news and he had not heard from his crew yet which should mean that those mongrels are taking care of themselves well. Blade and Barbarnas should be able to handle the situation until he gets back or _if_ he gets back.

Armeria did not look like she was dying but still he could not trust his eyes completely for he knows from Kwonabe that it was not an illness that was killing her. It was a dark art and a curse that she bore since young that was stealing the life from her. The moon demon, like what Chikta called, was a dark element in nature that steals the sun from the brightest child who was born on a full moon.

Armeria was a walking hope and the sun in her was very strong. He realized that Armeria had never faltered or gave up once in her search for him. "The power this child possesses is not the normal ones you see, she was destined for greater things and you are the one that she has chosen to protect. The only reason why this sun has yet to die is because she has a new light that sustained her. This is the light you gave to her, a hope and an emotion, the light is your love." Kwonabe had told Luce about it only yesterday.

"Is there a cure for her?" Luce asked. He remembered Kwonabe keeping silent. His friend then whispered something that made Luce's heart even more determined than ever. "Even if I needed to die to save her I would," he told the witchdoctor. The man smiled and said "If you died then she will be given to the devil immediately. I cannot allow you to do so myself. As long as I, Kwonabe, am still alive I shall fight the demon to the very last of my breath. You, my friend, must protect hr for she needs you."

"What about Chikta?"

"He can take care of himself. Besides, he would take over my position as witchdoctor when I move on."

"…"

Kwonabe laughed. "Do not worry my friend. Your girl will live to a very long time and you will get to see your children grow up."

Armeria sat in a corner alone deep in thoughts even as she was sorting out the grains for dinner that night.

"You are sorting them all wrongly," Chikta said and then sat down beside her.

"Sorry," she apologized but Chikta just waved his hand.

"You need not worry. My master said he can take care of this. You will not die."

Armeria said nothing.

"What are you worrying about? Luce? The crew?"

Armeria just shook her head. She thought about Reid and the navy. Where were they, what were they doing? Are they still on their pirate hunt and searching for her or are they heading back to shore empty handed? How was the crew doing with Luce gone? What would Doc, first mate and blade say? What about Luce, what is he going to do? Perhaps it was a mistake to come after all. She should have just let the demon take her soul instead of coming to Kwonabe for help. Luce was the last person that she ever wanted to see especially when she was dying. Kwonabe promised a way to cure her and said that Luce and she were going to live together. However, she knew from traveling around and the gypsies said that no life could be made without a death in exchange. Does it mean that Kwonabe was going to sacrifice his life?

It was not an easy decision or a particularly good time to be doing what Luce was doing but he was doing this just in case.

Going back to the hut he felt a little nervous but still he managed to hide the nervousness. His hands shook a little but still it was passable. He had told Kwonabe about it earlier and Kwonabe encouraged him. As a custom of the tribes, the witchdoctor had to conduct this ceremony and Kwonabe agreed to it. "As a dying friend's last wish" he insisted.

Luce entered with Kwonabe behind him. He paused and looked at his friend for assurance. Kwonabe nodded and Luce went in. Chikta saw Luce and nodded before leaving the couple alone. As soon as he left Luce felt those wings in his stomach.

"Armeria," he called as gently as possible as if Armeria would go into hysterics the moment he came too close. She looked up at him with eyes as lifeless and sorrowful as the day before. "I um… you…"

Armeria looked at him still and Luce felt uneasy. What was wrong, why was his heart suddenly beating so fast? His blood raced as his nervousness grew. "I… will you…"

The edge of his ears was pink and turning scarlet as the blush spread wider across his face. Finally the words came out.

"Armeria, will you marry me?"

For a moment time stopped and Armeria looked astonished. It was totally unexpected to both of them as they felt into each other's eyes.

"Armeria, will you marry me?"


	8. Chapter 8

_**I apologize for the ridiculously and unnecessarily long break in between as I had a writer's block. Very thankful for all those who still bothered to read and check my status. I really appreciated your continuous support. I hope this chapter is still of satisfactory standards to you.**_

**Chapter 8**

Luce had proposed to Armeria and now Armeria does not know how to respond. Armeria had to resist the urge to cry and hug Luce. "What am I to do now?" she asks herself knowing well enough that there is going to be a rough time ahead of them if she ever agrees. On the other hand, her heart has been waiting for this moment more than anything else but yet… must this be how it ends?

She pictures herself lying silent in the grave. The coffin she lies in is tossed to the sea and her body sinks down to the bottom of the ocean where she would be buried forever in her watery grave. Her heart never finding peace and like the legend says, she will turn into the siren that haunts the seamen in time to come. Armeria cries without knowing it. Luce watched her tears roll down her cheeks, making little streams as it streaked her beautiful face. He moves over and holds her in his strong arms. His warm embrace melted her and his mellow voice soothing her. Luce's hypnotic voice calmed Armeria down and chased away all her fears of dying.

In this perfect moment, the lovers with their intense adoration for one another, the devil could do no harm except sit back and watch them. Armeria did not look as if she was dying and Luce did not look like the pirate sinner he was who was going to hell. Kwonabe took this opportunity to cast a spell on the devil. The devil was unaware of Kwonabe's spell as it was not affected in any way. Now, Kwonabe has bound the fight of this devil to his life. Armeria would be safe… for now.

The devil looks on displeased with the couple. The intimacy formed an impregnable barrier that the devil could not take down and this made the devil mad. He swore to take on this young lover whose soul is untainted by all the deeds that he does. He growled with frustration as the impregnable barrier grew even stronger when the embrace deepened into a kiss.

Kwonabe was hiding from the devil while he enforced the curse he placed upon the devil. The curse bound the devil to him and this was the last fight Kwonabe would have. It was a fight till the death and Kwonabe was ready to sacrifice himself for Luce's sake.

_Flashback: "Master!" Chikta cried as he saw Kwonabe wearing his ritual robes. His eyes were desperately holding back the crystal tears that threatened to fall. Kwonabe looked at his disciple and sighed heavily. He took the man by his shoulders and gripped tightly as a form of reassuring the man. Chikta, however, did not want to be reassured. He fell to his knees and begged the wise man._

"_Master, please don't do this. There must be another way. I can't let you just die and watch the devil take you away!" he cried. Kwonabe's face was solemn yet firm. His wise eyes betrayed no signs of his emotions and his voice was steady when he spoke. "Chikta, there is a time when all men must leave. It is inevitable and you of all people know it." But Chikta would not be persuaded "No! I can't let you die, not like this. I can take your place."_

_At this, Kwonabe got angry. "No! You must never do such a thing! Promise me that Chikta that no matter what you will not interfere this time. I alone must do this and only I. If I fail, you must help me to complete what I have left undone. Only then can I truly find the peace I seek."_

_The tears now fell free and Chikta could not contain himself. "Why master, after all these years are you choosing to leave me only now? You are still healthy and will live for many years yet to come. I'm not ready yet. I can't take your place."_

"_You can and you will, Chikta," Kwonabe said "I took you in and I trained you. I have watched you grow and progress. You are now ready to take over my place and I have absolute faith in you. Besides, my time is nearing and this is the least that I can do for a friend. This fight will be my last and I will do this alone."_

"_It can't be true. You still have many more years to live and I know it master. You are healthy and everybody knows that such a powerful witch doctor like you cannot be easily defeated. You are the strongest witch doctor here. If you go, then the village would once again be attacked by the other shaman. I cannot protect them all. I don't have that power," Chikta said._

_Kwonabe smiled. "True," he agreed "you might not have the power _now _but that does not mean that you will not have that power in the future. Besides, your apprenticeship is not yet finished. There are still things that I have not taught you and to tell you the truth, I am old. My vision is not ads clear as before. I might eventually lose it."_

"_Your vision is blurring because you are getting old, master. However, master you will always be powerful because the spirits are always with you." Chikta said._

_Kwonabe merely laughed and then explained "I'm afraid you have misunderstood me. My vision is perfectly clear. However, my vision of the inner eye is blurring. I may not be able to see the future and predict things anymore. Instead, I will be joining the spirits themselves instead of consulting them."_

_Chikta froze. Kwonabe continued "The time will come for every man to be returned to the earth. My knowledge I pass to you and my wisdom as well. When you need me when I am gone, always remember that I am amongst the spirits and always watching you. This fight is a fight for a friend, a fight against the dark and a fight to remember my legacy. Chikta you will succeed me in time to come. The burden now lies on your shoulders and you will understand everything with time."_

Kwonabe muttered the last of the spell and collapsed. Chikta saw his master fall and went over to help him. "Chikta, what are you doing here?" Kwonabe gasped.

"I've thought over it master, I will obey you and complete my trainings. The devil is strong. How can I help?"

Kwonabe smiled. Then he whispered something which Chikta nodded before moving off to get the preparations done. Kwonabe sighed and looked up to the stars. Four more moons left before the devil takes over Armeria. Luce's proposal should be done already and they should get wed as soon as possible.

A vision came in to Kwonabe and Kwonabe went into a trace. Once it cleared, he frowned. A ominous fog clouded his face and his expression now dark. Getting up, Kwonabe fell back to the ground and coughed vehemently. His face contorted with pain and his lungs burned with excruciating heat. His body felt like it was on fire and a rusty liquid filled his mouth which he spat out. The reddish black, copper tasting liquid fell to the ground in sprays, creating a huge mess. The devil was getting stronger and already, Kwonabe's weak body felt the toll of it.

"I, Kwonabe, will not fall that easily. I will do my best to hold out till the end," so saying, Kwonabe hobbled off painfully on his staff, leaving the bloody mess behind.

"Now, for the wedding," he thought.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Apologies for the long wait. Thank you for reading! I will do my best to complete this soon.**_

**Chapter 9**

The entire village was busy and there was a lot of noise in the air. Women occupied themselves with making decorations, cooking and cleaning while the men busied themselves with the preparation of the wedding ritual by the witch doctor and went to hunt for food. The children themselves were so caught up in the festivity mood and were all excited, dressed by their mothers in new clothes, hair neatly shaved and clean shoes, they played outside of the bride's house.

Inside the tiny thatched hut where Armeria was, a local women, whose name was Nana combed through Armeria's hair. Even though it was Armeria's red letter day, she did not seem to be thrilled particularly or even nervous or the slightest bit of excited. Her face only showed worry as her eyebrows knitted together and occasional sighs escape her lips.

Nana was silent throughout as she braided Armeria's hair into complicated knots and patterns. Armeria's mind was elsewhere and did not seem focused. Her dress was simple and it was a handed down wedding dress form one of the older native women. The accessories were simple but it added color to Armeria's faded cheeks and pale features.

Once Nana was done with braiding Armeria's hair and adorning it with feathers, she turned Armeria around and told her "Do not pull that long face and look at people with those knitted brows of yours with an air of worry over your delicate face. You look gorgeous already but to charm your husband you have to put all these disturbing thoughts aside. A smile would enhance your beauty. Forget everything for today, especially tonight. It is only once in anybody's lifetime and the Gods will overlook everything today. Just allow yourself to enjoy the moment. Time passes quickly for such happy occasions and the night would be a fleeting moment so treasure it."

Armeria looked at Nana, grateful but not knowing what to say. Nana merely smiled and planted a tender kiss on the bride's forehead. "Blessings my child, May the Gods and spirits be with you." Then Nana left the tiny hut.

Armeria sat alone in the silence reflecting.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Curse Neptune! Where the hell can that bloody lass go?" Reid muttered under his breath. The navy had been ordered to make a voyage to the North Pole to obtain traces of some incompetent Spanish sea dogs. It must have been somebody's idea of a sick joke to track Spaniards in icy waters.

"Captain," a sailor reported "we found a ship that was trapped in the ice. The lookouts have confirmed it is one of the Spanish ships. There is no sign of movement on board."

Reid pulled his cloak closer and growled "It's about time."

~~~~~~~~~~

Kwonabe and Chikta sat in the cave where they prepared for the wedding ritual. Then Kwonabe stopped shaking the animal skull head staff. Chikta stopped chanting and looked at his master. The old man held his chest and heaved painfully. His face contorted and twisted in agony as he let the staff fall dully to the ground. Chikta rushed to his master's side.

"Chikta…" Kwonabe gasped.

"Please do not say anything master, I will get the medicine please wait here."

Kwonabe grabbed Chikta's hand tightly and managed to force the words "No… my time here… is…"

Blood trickled down the side of the old man's lips and Chikta's eyes widened in shock.

"Master!"

The old man smiled and told him "Chikta, you will now take my place as guardian of the village… I will teach you everything before I go… Now… help me up."

Chikta cried as he aided his master painfully to his feet. He handed the staff to his master and Kwonabe held it firmly.

~~~~~~~~~~

It was noon and everyone was gathered at the village centre. Luce was waiting at the platform that was hastily constructed in the morning. He looked about and fidgeted nervously feeling out of place with his strange attire. The thought of Armeria made him blush.

Likewise, Armeria was feeling butterflies in her stomach. "Smile…" Nana's words echoed in her mind. Armeria gripped the clothes tighter and blushed even more.

"How can I smile when I am about to die?" she asked herself. Then the carriage came before she could think any further. Slowly, Armeria stepped into the carriage and tried to slow down her heartbeat.

The witch doctor arrived together with the bride and there were waves of surprised mummers that swept throughout the entire village. Chikta led Armeria out of the carriage and Luce gave him a questioning look.

To settle the village's curiosity, Chikta announced "Kwonabe has a foretelling and is in seclusion now. He apologizes for not being able to attend his beloved brother's wedding and told me to come in his place." Then there was a short silence as Chikta struggled to hold back tears that threatened to fall. Finally he announced with a strangled voice "Let the ceremony begin!"

~~~~~~~~~~

The ship that Reid discovered was already looted and the strangest part was that none of the crew members remained. There were no traces of who did it and Reid puzzled over the fact. Who indeed would have the audacity to do this besides the mighty Pirate captain Scar and his crew?

The possibility of Luce being alive and taunting him with his pirate game angered Reid. Then a sudden thought of Armeria together with Luce caused Reid to let out an infuriated howl that sent a few weak hearted sailors into the freezing waters.

"Luce…" he growled.

The devil smirked at his victory. The girl would now be his.

~~~~~~~~~~

At night, the newly wed spend their first night together on the same bed.

Luce stared at Armeria as she remained silent with the exception of the occasional sighs that escape her lips. He watched her sadly and felt the pain gnaw at his heart.

Unable to take anymore of Armeria's solemn and depressing behavior, he went to hold her in his embrace. She did not flinch, go stiff or relax. In fact she did not react. It scared Luce even more when she did nothing.

Releasing the song bird he gazed into her orbs and made her look into his. Nothing needs to be spoken for the lovers understood each other only too well by now after all the recent ordeals.

Softly, he pressed his lips against her soft ones. Luce's lips were rough like any pirates but it was charming all the same. Armeria felt the warmth of his kiss and melted in his arms. They spent a long time at it, consumed by all the intense love they felt for each other and finally gave in to what their hearts truly desired.

~~~~~~~~~~

The night was a perfect snare for the devil's marked victim. Reid retired to his bed and soon fell asleep.

In his sleep, the devil infiltrated his dreams and played on Reid's dark desires.

"Who are you?" Reid asked and the devil laughed. His face unseen but his voice resonated throughout the darkness and reached every part of his heart. An ominous shadow of fear cast upon Reid's sorry soul and he suddenly felt very weak and vulnerable.

"Who are you!" he demanded this time round but his voice sounded pathetic. The devil took this opportunity to savor the fear and took his time to answer.

"I am someone who can help you achieve your wishes… I can see that dark desire you have and your soul is awfully tarnished, I reckon you will go nowhere near heaven. Why don't you join me and I will grant your wish to be with that girl."

Reid looked around and still saw no one "Show yourself coward!" he demanded.

The devil chuckled, amused. Did this puny human possibly think that he could best a devil? Instead of showing the human his form, the devil merely let an image of Armeria and Luce linger and form in the darkness.

Reid watched in silence and still refused to co operate with the devil. Losing his patience, the devil let Reid see what the two lovers were doing at the very moment where they stood in time. Reid saw the girl of his dreams being taken by his loathed 'friend' and jealousy poisoned his heart.

"I take up your offer. What must I do?" Reid announced.

Smirking in the darkness, the devil claimed Reid as his vessel before returning them to reality. Now for the stinking witch doctor…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Three months passed quickly in the twinkling of the eye. Kwonabe grew frail and weaker by the day and the once healthy old man was now nothing but a pile of skin and bones. Luce and Armeria watched their friend worried but helpless as Chikta had refused to tell them anything. One thing was certain though, Kwonabe was slowly but surely dying and there was nothing anybody can do.

"Kwonabe…" Luce started as he saw the old man but the old man hushed him.

His eyes were now hollow and sunk deeply into its sockets. The skin stretched painfully across his gaunt face and his hair was now whiter than ever. Luce's eyes spoke to Kwonabe "Who did this to you?" But Kwonabe's reply was a silent smile as he spoke "My friend, I foresee great danger ahead. You must take Armeria and run away tonight. Chikta will bring you to safety."

"What about you?" Luce asked. Kwonabe grasped his hand with all the remaining strength he has and Luce was alarmed at the how quickly Kwonabe had weakened.

"You must leave with Armeria and remain hidden. I… I will be going to some other place today. But my friend, never forget that the Devil is still out there lurking for the chance to claim Armeria. You must protect her well."

Luce was confused but he nodded. Kwonabe managed a feeble smile and placed something in Luce's hand. Luce gave Kwonabe a questioning look.

"My parting gift to the both of you… Keep it with you always," so saying Kwonabe sank to the ground, limp and lifeless. Stunned, Luce could not move.

Then, his screaming was heard form outside the hut.

~~~~~~~~~~

For the past three months, Reid had been superbly efficient with the pirate crackdown of his and it seemed to have him put in the Queen's good books. Every pirate in the region knew his name by hard and shivered when he was spoken about. His methods of tortures and punishments for these pirates were gruesome. None of the pirates lived to tell the tale but it was bragged by the Queen's sailor dogs that no pirate under Reid's 'care' had any limbs left to spare and his body was torn apart by dogs. The remains were never returned to the sea but rather, it was feed to the ravens and their bones were enough to build a wall around the Port.

Luce might not have heard of it but his not so merry crew had definitely gotten news of it. Their captain (Barbarnas) was careful enough to avoid an encounter with any of the navy. The crew had not been very active and even at Port Fleur the navy had its control over. The only kind souls who allowed the pirates to reside in Port Fleur were Madame Soara and her girls. Other than that, the pirates were very much on their own.

Meanwhile, Luce has heard of none of this news about the sea's activities. Kwonabe's health worsened at an alarming rate and both Luce and Armeria were too occupied with it that they forgot about their dangers that lurked at the sea. While they busied themselves with their friend, Chikta and Kwonabe were busy preparing for the Devil's destruction.

Reid was now acting as the Devil's vessel and the Devil controlled Reid's every movement and took full control of his body. His drastic change in character overnight had drawn suspicions among his closest friends but nobody dared voice it out. Now that he was the highest ranking official in the navy, nobody doubted his capability in fear and respect. His friends began to distant but the new 'Reid' could not be bothered. His sole focus was on catching pirates and to be exact, only one pirate by the name of Scar…

~~~~~~~~~~

The village grieved at the death of their beloved witch doctor but the village folks knew where he went. "He has now crossed over the void safely and is now traveling as a spirit. Let him join the spirit of the Great forest take now!" Chikta exclaimed.

The village chanted and the smoke from the fire rose sky high as they torched Kwonabe's body. The tribal dance was on until late in the night were all that remained were glowing embers of ashes and some of Kwonabe's remains.

~~~~~~~~~~

At wee morning Luce and Armeria were awakened by Chikta who immediately told them to be quiet. Puzzled, Armeria and Luce quickly packed their belongings. Chikta had them hurry to the coast and there were African merchants who were waiting.

Chikta exchanged hushed quick words of greetings in their native tongue before ushering the couple on board. The parting was a quick and silent one.

Once on board and the ship started moving, Luce asked the sailor lad "where are we heading?"

The sailor lad replied "We will be heading to France. Chikta told us that you will need help because you are both wanted by the British for piracy but he says you both are innocent. We will drop you at a port and our friend Winnie will take care of the both of you. She is British so you will be more comfortable with her. She has contacts with some aristocrats so you will be safe."

Luce then thanked the young lad and was silent throughout the journey. Armeria too was silent until she reached the destination.

At the port, Winnie exchanged quick greetings and they went to her house. However, it was not known that Armeria had dropped Chikta's good luck charm and they left.

Not long before they left, Reid and his crew arrived. Upon touching ground, Reid discovered and recognized the charm immediately and knew that Luce was probably around together with Armeria. The devil had seen Chikta give it to Armeria however he was unable to locate their whereabouts with his powers. It was the doings of Kwonabe that enchanted the couple with a spell to hide their presence to the Devil. Even with the annoying interference dead, the Devil was still no where near to claiming his victim… It angered him greatly and then a thought stuck him.

"If I can't get to him and the girl directly, I'll just have to make use of the bait…" so thinking he set of again in search of Luce's closest buddy and only guardian… Barbarnas and Doc…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It had been weeks since the Devil had come to search for Scar's crew and it had been in vain. Either way, his plans were always thwarted by interferences such as the Queen's orders or the weather. The pirates have been really good at the little game of cat and mouse so Reid or the Devil had great difficulties locating them as their activities in the water where the Devil reigned were brief and infrequent.

Not to mention that the strange weather had to always ruin his chances at the most crucial moment, effectively allowing those sea dogs to slip pass under his nose. It always infuriated the Devil to no end.

As Reid had received the order form the Queen to return for the annual report of sea activities, he reluctantly sailed his way to the harbor. Not to just mention the Devil, even Reid himself dreaded this time of the year. The process is not only long winded, tedious and boring. It was also the time where his Dutch Uncle Roderick would find him a mate. You have no idea how irritating it was for a sailor who lived by the sea to be bound to the land by his family duties. But being a noble, Reid had not a choice.

The Devil had to refrain from nodding off and stifled a yawn from time to time as he listened to all the incompetent human captain fools blabber on for hours about the sea. As if he did not know all that! Then, the slow torture began where Reid's uncle brought in girls from noble wealthy families and not one of them looked as adorable as his Armeria. He had to repeatedly reject girls for four whole hours and it tested his patience as a gentleman.

"Reid, if you don't get married now people will …" Reid's uncle went on.

The tedious old man… the Devil got up and adorned his coat before walking out and telling the aged man "Let the fools talk for all I care, I have more important business to be attending to!" Leaving behind the stunned old man, the Devil stalked off and slammed the door shut behind him.

Meanwhile, Armeria walked through the streets of London. Luce and she were in London for a short period of time because they were to meet up Chikta for a while. He had written to them and they were more than happy enough to have a reason to return to London. Armeria had gone off to buy some groceries and they were staying at Winnie's cousin's house. Luce in the meantime went to scout for news of pirates and the sea's latest activities.

On the way back Armeria decided to take a short cut and she accidentally bumped into somebody. Initially she did not see the face of the person but recognized the uniform to be that of a sailor's. Immediately she apologized and hastened to put as much distance as she can between the man and herself but the man grabbed hold of her arm and wheeled her around.

Armeria did not recognize him at first but gasped when she did. Reid smirked triumphantly and sneered "Hello little siren. It's been a long time has it not been?"

Armeria screamed and ran but the Devil was faster and her human speed was no match for his. He caught up to her easily like a knowing spider in its web approaching its struggling victim. He stared straight into her eyes and his eyes glow a menacing yellow while his grip tightened to a point where by Armeria felt that her bone was about to crack.

Then the Devil cast a spell on her and it hurt like hell. I burned where the Devil had held her and Armeria screamed but instead of having increase in volume, the scream faded and eventually all that was left were silent screams.

Just when the Devil was about to consume her soul, Reid forced the Devil to retreat because he saw what the Devil was going to do to the lady he loved. This gave Armeria the opportunity to escape and when the Devil saw her go, he was furious.

"What do you think you're doing foolish human?" the Devil bellowed. The Devil's wrath was intimidating but Reid still stood his ground and insisted that Armeria was not to be harmed.

In the end, on seeing that the Devil was not going to be out talked, he told the Devil "Fine, you can have Armeria but first, give me Luce like I wanted."

Reluctantly the Devil agreed and suppressed its seething rage grudgingly.

~~~~~~~~~~

Armeria raced back and was hysterical when she saw Luce with Chikta. Tears streaked her face and she was of sorts. Luce immediately went to comfort Armeria while Chikta still wondered what happened. Then he saw it. The insignia of the Devil burned into Armeria's upper arm. Chikta's heart missed a beat. The final battle draws close now and time is not on their side.

The final showdown was about to begin but then little did both party know that a third force is at work. Scar's rowdy crew is back in town and things are going to be a little rough sailing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Chikta quickly excused himself and left the house in a hurry. Kwonabe had not been able to restrain the Devil with his death after all… or was it that the Devil was stronger than what Kwonabe had thought?

Whatever it is, Chikta was not going to sit back and allow the Devil to do as it pleased. Kwonabe had done everything he could within his power and died while saving Armeria - the hope, this time, it would be his turn to protect the hope and also, it was a personal battle. This was revenge for Kwonabe who had so valiantly and foolishly laid down his life.

To gain that amount of power in such a short time frame is virtually impossible unless he turn towards the arts that Kwonabe had forbidden him to interact with…

Barbarnas had caught the news of Luce back in London from one of his many dear lady friends. He immediately had the crew ready and set sail to London, straight to the clutches of the Devil who had been waiting for them.

Chikta meanwhile went to the harbor to set a few traps and prepare for the Devil's demise. Night would arrive in three more hours and by then the Devil would be at its strongest and weakest. The moon tonight will shine brightly, granting the Devil all its power but there will be an eclipse but only for a brief moment. This eclipse will be enough for Chikta to strike the Devil down and return him to hell.

As Luce struggled with his emotions as he watched his lover's health decline before his eyes, Barbarnas made his surprise entrance.

"Barb!" he cried in both surprise and joy but the moment was short lived as Armeria screamed in pain.

Their attention fixed upon the siren who was in agony.

"Margaret, what happened? Rose told me she just saw Luce and Armeria not too long ago," Barbarnas asked Winnie's cousin.

Margaret shook her head and watched helplessly as Armeria writhed in pain. The burning insignia of the devil glowed menacingly as the sun began to set. By now, Armeria had become unconscious and was deathly pale. Margaret was wiping away the beads of cold sweat from Armeria's forehead when the devil and the navy soldiers stormed the house.

"Arrest them all," the Devil smirked and his orders were obeyed.

Once in the dungeon, Luce was silent and Barbarnas cursed. Margaret was still looking after the now feverish Armeria. Chikta and the rest of the pirate crew were nowhere to be found which only serve to provoke Reid.

"I want them all caught! Not a single one of them must be free, they must all be DEAD!" Reid howled at the devil who listened as if it were nothing more than a childish prattle.

"Silence foolish mortal!" the devil boomed then his hideous lips curled into a sneer. "Do you really think you can command me? The only reason why you can still breathe is because I let you. Once the contract is finished, so will you. Do not think that you can best a devil."

Reid trembled in anger, containing his wrath as he watched the devil fade away, leaving him in the emptiness of space somewhere in between time.

Somewhere down the dungeon, the merry crew strike.

"Guys, I thought I will never see you again!" Luce exclaimed as he saw Doc and Blade unlock the cell door.

Blade scowled and Doc laughed, "Well captain, we did say once that we will follow where ever you went didn't we?"

Luce smiled and told Barbarnas to take Armeria and Winnie to safety while he settles some personal scores with a certain navy mongrel.

The loyal first mate nodded and wished his captain luck before carrying the maiden and leaving with the crew.

Meanwhile, Chikta offered his soul to the spirits in return for greater power.

"This is personal," he thought and endured the multiple pains that seared through his body as the ceremony came to near completion. "I'm sorry master," he whispered and shut his eyes.

Reid, or rather the devil, stood at the pier watching the moon rise. It will only be a few more minutes before the moon will be at the fullest and his powers at his strongest. "This time," thought the devil "there will be no more escape for you my eternal songbird…"

Barbarnas was already on board the ship but Luce was still nowhere in sight. The first mate begins to worry but told himself to remain calm. The captain's orders were absolute and any sign of disobedience would mean the cat-o-nine tails or the walking off the plank. In situations whereby any men were left behind, the crew would move on without the person, assuming the worst just like this case.

Luce was never one to go back on his words and this meant that something terrible had happened. Barbarnas knew this by gut instincts and the many years they spent together as children. Then the sky was pitch black, the eclipse had begun.

"It's now or never," thought Luce as he pulled out the gun he had been hiding.

Chikta too was waiting this moment for the devil to weaken before striking. Before he could do anything he heard a yell before he saw Luce charging at the devil with a gun in one hand and a dagger in the other.

He tried to yell stop but the words got caught in his throat. It was too late. The devil swats Luce aside like he was just an annoying fly. Luce hit the stone wall of the pier and coughed out blood. Chikta felt his rage growing and reached into his mind for a fatal spell that will send this devil into an eternal slumber.

Chikta had the spell cast but the devil was still too ridiculously strong. The spell managed to wound him but it was not enough to kill him.

The devil was furious when he saw the cause of annoyance. Chikta was about to summon another spell but the devil, despite its weakened state, put a curse on Chikta making him writhe in agony.

Reid walked calmly over to Chikta and kicked him hard in the guts making him cough out blood. He then pulled Chikta up and threw him roughly at the stone wall. Luce seeing that Chikta was going to be killed by Reid shouted out "Stop it! You don't want him. You want me, Reid, leave him alone. Let Armeria go, I don't know what you've done but right now Armeria is dying! Just kill me already and let the others go…"

The devil merely howled in laughter as the eclipse passed. He was about to deliver the light-out blow to Luce when he suddenly released Luce and clutched at the sides of his head.

"NO! I won't allow you to do this!" Reid told the devil and fought to take back control of his body. The devil snarled and fought back.

The internal turmoil bought Chikta enough time to cast his final spell. Luce too gathered enough strength for one last lunge. Summoning their strengths at the exact moment they charged and the devil retaliated.

Screams of agony pierced the silent night and finally all was over.

The fight ended with the devil banished from the surface of earth entirely, Chikta with only one arm and Reid lying in Luce's arms, dying form the gunshot in his heart.

The devil had cut off Chikta's right arm and now Chikta was left with a painful stump. Luce had shot Reid when his dagger was knocked out of his hand. Now with the devil banished, Reid was just a normal human. The blood from the gunshot wound did not cease and it was evident that Reid would not make it pass this night.

"Luce," the dying man whispered in a raspy voice. Luce held on tightly to his childhood friend and spoke of nothing. He could only cry. They never really were enemies, merely rivals but they would always be the best of friends.

Reid now smiled and asked Luce "Do you love Armeria?"

Luce answered "Yes."

Reid smiled and told him "I'll leave her in your care then. Take good care of her and always treasure… her…"

That very moment Armeria came running to the pier with the rest of the crew following far behind.

She gasped when she saw Reid. Reid smiled at her and then began to cough up even more blood.

In a heartbeat Armeria was by Reid's side. True, the man was despicable but she could not really hate him when she saw his current state.

Reid smiled and requested of Armeria "Kiss me…"

Luce did not mind when Armeria gently pressed her lips against Reid's. She cried wile doing so and Reid finally passed on.

~~~~~~~~~~

Three months passed at the Cape of Good Hope and Doc made sure Chikta's stump was well taken care of.

It was time to leave and Armeria looked at Chikta guiltily. Chikta merely smiled and told her "Do not feel sorry for me, this was done for me master. You should instead focus on walking your own path of light. Like my master, I will always offer you shelter Luce. Do visit more often."

"I will Chikta, thank you," Luce said.

"No, I should be thanking you Luce. You saved my life," Chikta insisted.

Barbarnas meanwhile kissed a native girl goodbye. "Don't wait for me my love; I don't know when I will return."

The girl cried as Barbarnas, Luce, Armeria and the crew sailed away towards the never ending horizon. Chikta silently prayed for the safety of the pirates before returning to his master's grave.

"_Life is a never ending cycle, when one life ends another will begin. Life is short so live life to the fullest…"_


End file.
